


The two of us against the rest of the world

by Nencis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nencis/pseuds/Nencis
Summary: Medieval story - don't like, don't read :) || Oswald and his mother are living in an old cabin in the forest near Gotham which is reigned by a coldhearted queen. His life isn't something that can be called fine: Crippled by the queen and as the poor son of a so-called witch he has no chance of getting a job or a great future. But one day, as he is on the way back home, he encounters a mysterious rider who he can't get out of his mind ... It's the start of a fateful love story with hard-hitting consequences.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. first contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Welcome to my first published work here 😊 I hope you'll enjoy my idea! I just love Nygmobblepot stories and I always wanted to place this pairing into different settings. And here we are 😊  
> Oh, I'm so excited to see what you think about this idea😊🧐 Have fun! 
> 
> See you around!  
> \- Nencis -

Heavily laden Oswald left the city through one of the large open stone gates with the wooden doors. The stench of rubbish and disease was immediately replaced by the refreshing scent of forest and meadow what caused the black-haired man to sigh released. 

Oswald hated the city. It was full of death, illness, intrigues and dirt. Every time when he came to Gotham he couldn’t wait to be back at home again. But yet, this bloody city was his home and he felt a connection to it. He knew he could never leave off-handedly. Something forced him to stay. 

One reason was definitely his beloved mother who he would never leave on her own. Oswald lived with her in an old cabin in the forest near Gotham because they couldn’t afford a house within the city walls. Every Wednesday his mother sold herbal tinctures on the marked but she also sold some in the time between this Wednesdays when she got a special order from one of the inhabitants. 

Nevertheless Oswald’s mother didn’t make much money with it. Some called her a witch and occasionally a few residents showed up to humiliate her and even Os. The only reason, why there happened nothing more terrible to them and their home was that the queen of Gotham had taken a look at Gertruds herbs and tinctures and declared them as harmless. 

Oswald grimaced as he thought of the cold-hearted woman. It hadn’t been an act of kindness. This was just a impression of power. The queen had wanted to show that she was the one in charge. She was the one who decided who lived and who died. Not for nothing she was feared for her tempers and punishments. 

Again, Oswald grimaced and gripped the groceries, two loaves bread and some vegetables, tighter. 

The queen and her tempers … Os would never be able to forget this fact. 

A few month ago he had bought meat from a butcher and on his way back home he’d bumped right into the queens horse as he turned a corner without looking carefully. She had gotten furious in an instant, descended from her mount, gripped a shield from one of her bodyguards and had beaten Oswald with a hell of a punch. Again and again she had hit him with the heavy piece of metal until there was a telltale crack with wich Oswald had felt his right knee being smashed. 

Only then the queen had let him be and since then Os walk was a humiliantingly hobbling. And also since then, Oswalds chances to find a job had been ruined forever. Now he was not only the son of a so called witch but also a cripple. And no one hired a crip. 

With a fierce look on his face Oswald kept on limping on the small, stoney path which led trough meadows and right into the wide forest. Underneath his leather boots little stones crunched while a few, pale sunbeams cut through the cloudy sky and lightened the landscape. 

A sudden neigh made Os to look in the direction of the forest. 

No moment later he saw a graceful white horse coming out of the woods. On its back sat a slender young man and even at this range Oswald could see that his precious green garments glared. This guy must be rich. 

At a spanking pace the rider came closer to Gotham. 

Involuntarily, Os slowed down his stride. He couldn’t do otherwise than staring. 

Who was this stranger? 

Meanwhile, the ride had come closer to Oswald. The short black-haired man saw now that the unknown with the slender face was wearing black leather gloves and a black hat, also made out of leather. 

Oswald still stared and stopped now completely. He didn’t know why, but there was something else than the fact that the man was a stranger that made him curious. 

“Good morning!”, the rider greeted him as he was close enough and tapped the brim of his hat with two fingers of his right hand while he gave Os a friendly smile. 

“M-morning”, Os stuttered perplexed and gazed back at the man who rode towards the gate. 

Why should a rich person greet him? And this friendly? Oswald wanted to become suspicious but it didn’t happen. Instead he felt a bit happy. But why? Os was confused. 

Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

Why was he caring anyway? He and this rich rider hadn’t a single thing in common. This encounter was strange, but not strange enough to have a meaning. 

Even so, Oswald felt an odd feeling inside his chest. 

\+ + + 

“Oh, come on my dear boy! Tell me what’s wrong!”, Oswald’s mother asked worried. 

He and Gertrud sat on the little wooden table inside the cabin. Both of them had a bowl of hot soup and a slice of bread in front of them, but only Oswalds mother had taken a few bits. Os wasn’t hungry although he hadn’t eaten since the last evening. 

His thoughts revolved still around the rider and slowly but surely it drove him crazy. Why was he thinking about this man? He didn’t know him! Couldn’t it just stop? 

“I’m fine, mother”, lied Os even if he hated lying to his mum. 

“No you’re not”, his mother persisted. “I know exactly when my boy isn’t alright! What busies you so much that you don’t want to tell your old mother?” 

Os bit his lip. 

He couldn’t tell her about the rider. Would she understand anyway? Oswald didn’t know. But he didn’t understand the whole situation either. 

Unsettled he looked trough the room. Everything in here was made out of wood except the chimney on the right side. Flames, brighter as the sunniest day danced to an unheard music and afforded warmth and deep shadows that flickered on the walls. 

On the ceiling some herbs were hanged on thin ropes for drying. Their intense smells floated trough the air and mingled. 

“Mother, it’s … I …", Os began to stammer and looked at the blonde woman in the simple linen dress. 

Then he stopped. What should he say? He didn’t know. 

“Did you met a lovely woman?”, she guessed with a smile. 

Oswalds corners of his mouth twitched. 

“Oh, you met someone!”, Gertrud exclaimed happily. “Who is she? Would you like to bring her along? I’d love to meet her myself!” 

“Mother, I...”, Os started. 

He was about to lie again, but paused then. He couldn’t do it a second time. 

“Come on, you should know better. Why should a woman show interest in me? I’m poor and a cripple and some people say you’re a witch. Who could love the son of a hag?”, he then said bitterly. 

Promptly his mothers expressions turned stony. 

“You’re no cripple! You’re my beautiful boy and there’s nothing what will change this! No rumours about me, no money and not even this cruel queen can garble you! So don’t say such words ever again!”, she ranted. 

Oswald bowed his head in shame while he felt a hot flash. This was the first time that he talked to his mother like this. And just because of the mysterious rider! Os damned him mentally. 

“I’m sorry, mother”, he apologized. 

He heard his mother sigh. 

“Of course you are”, she purred softly, reached out and petted his left hand. 

Oswald looked up and saw into the warm eyes of his mother. 

“I can see that you’re not ready to tell me, what’s happened. But I want you to know, that I’ll always there for you, even if you think I might not understand”, she told him. 

“I know, mother”, confirmed Os with a nod. 

At that moment it knocked on the door. 

With shock Oswald flinched while Gertrud made a surprised noice. 

“Oh, who could that be?”, she asked herself and stand up. 

She went to the door and opened it. 

“Miss Kapleput?”, Oswald heard a mens voice that made him sit up and take notice. 

He knew this voice! 

Immediately his heart began to throb wildly. Could it realy be …? 

“Yes, this is me. How can I help you?”, Gertrud asked in the meantime. 

Oswald stand up and limped a few steps towards the door. 

And then he could see the visitor. It was no one else than the rider who looked instantly to him, as he appeared in his visual field, and gave him another friendly smile.


	2. strange, strange feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it! 😊 Besides, I want to say 'Thank you!' for all the Kudos etc. 😊 It seems like you like my story and that's just amazing ^.^   
> Oh, before I forget: I want to add that my chapters are rather short but being uploaded in a (hopefully) regular rhythm :)
> 
> See ya!  
> \- Nencis -

“Hello again”, the stranger greeted him a second time in a polite tone. 

“Hello”, Os answered confused, starting staring at the tall man afresh. 

“You two know each other?”, Gertrud asked surprised and looked at her son. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘know’”, Oswald stammered immediatly while a hot glow made its way trough his body. “I just saw him on my way back home, that’s all.” 

He could have screamed. Why was he acting like this? He didn’t know the guy and the fact that he was surprisingly friendly couldn’t be the reason for Oswalds sudden embarrassment. What made him sheepshily anyway? There was no cause! 

Yet still, Os hoped he didn’t blush even if he had no idea why this thought had popped up in his head after all. 

In the meantime, the nameless rider chuckled. 

“It’s kind of interesting how citizens react when a new face turns up among them. Always the same behavior. It starts with …", the man began, but Os interrupted him, limping forward a few steps. 

“So what do you want here?”, he asked, feeling a bit ashamed for his rude manner in front of his mother. 

But he couldn’t help himself. All of a sudden he wanted the man in the green garments to leave. With every second the rider was standing there in the doorframe Oswald felt more and more unsettled and by that time he could swear that his cheeks had turned a little bit red. All the more he wanted to escape this situation. 

He knew how curious his mother could be if she thought there was something up with her son and Oswald was aware of the questions that would arise if he turned red like a rowanberry in front of a man he didn’t know at all. 

Truth be told, Oswald preferred being told off than asked why an unknown man caused him to blush. 

At this moment the riders friendly countenance turned insecure for a second. 

Immediatley, Os felt bad. But before he could do, feel or think anything, his mother rised to speak. 

“Oswald! Don’t be so impolite”, she told him and looked at Os with a bit confusion in her eyes. 

The black haired man bit his lip, bowing his head a little while he felt the heat crawling towards his ears. 

“Sorry, mother”, he mumbled. 

Again, he damned the rider in his thoughts. All of Os’ strange behavior was caused by him! It was just a matter of time ere Gertrud would see the coherence. And how should he explain something that he didn’t understand himself? 

“It’s okay, I’m not disgruntled”, the man with the black hat intermeddled conciliable. 

Gertrud looked at him thankfully and relieved at the same time. 

“I’m used to this reaction”, the rider explained. “I’ve experienced it every time I showed up at a new place and I’m totally fine with it. As a matter of fact, this is an absolutely natural behavior. Even animals act the same way when strangers intrude their territory. Suspicion paired with aggressive traits … As natural as the screaming of a newborn right after birth.” 

With a smile the rider shrugged his shoulders. 

“You know a lot of things!”, Gertrud said impressed, while Oswald wrinkled his brows. 

Did the nameless man came to the cabin in order to swagger with his knowledge like most of the rich people did when they talked to poor folks? 

Involuntarily, Os got a bit grumpy even if there was a strange, tingling feeling in his chest. 

“Well, I travel a lot”, the rider declared now. “And so I’m collecting experience and knowledge. The world is so exciting! There are beautiful things and mysteries everywhere! And I love to solve riddles!” 

Os tried to get mad at the stranger but he couldn’t. Usually, such talking from rich guys made him angry and embittered but this time it was different. He just realized, that there was no arrogance in his words, but sincerely excitement. 

And this fact brought him a conflict of feelings. 

This man was so different from other rich people! 

At the very same time when he thought that, Os felt how his ears turned fiery red. Contemporary, he wanted to scream again. What was wrong with him? 

“Oh, you’re a traveler?”, Gertrud exclaimed inquisitive. “I’d love to hear a few stories from your travels!” 

The stranger chuckled. 

“If I’m allowed to come visit you again I could tell you some”, he suggested smiling. 

“That would be great, Mr. … ?”, she said happily and in a questioning tone to elicit his name. 

“Nygma”, the other answered. “Edward Nygma.” 

Meanwhile, Oswald struggled with his emotions. This whole situation had to end! Right now! 

“Well, I’m sure that Mr. Nygma had come here for a reason”, he forced himself to say. “Maybe you should return to this, mother.” 

Gertrud looked like she wanted to protest but then she harrumphed and nodded. 

“You’re right, my sweet boy”, she agreed. “There will be another time for stories. So why did you come here?” 

“When I arrived here three days ago, I heard people talking about you and your herbs. Don’t be afraid, I’m not a witchhunter! And I don’t think your a witch. Rather I’m interested in a tincture and I was hoping you have what I’m looking for”, Nygma explained. 

Getruds expressions lightened up. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can help you. I have a lot of tinctures. What do you need?”, she proceeded. 

“Some people have it, others don’t and still others have it altough they don’t have it as much as the people that have it completely. But no matter how various it can be, most people have the features for it”, Edward said mysteriously and with an enthusiastic sparkle in his brown eyes. 

Oswalds mother hesitated while he himself just couldn’t believe what he’d just heared. 

“A riddle?”, he uttered incredulous. 

“Yep”, Nygma grinned. “Do you know the answer?” 

Oswald flinched unwanted while his heartbeat increased and another hot flash began to grow. 

Why did he ask him? He wasn’t the one who made tinctures! 

Os stared at the tall man who’s looking back patiently and amused but not snarky. This Edward Nygma was so odd. As if a guy like him could have a candid conversation with people like him and his mother! But this was exactly what was happening here. 

Still, a portion of Oswald couldn’t believe it while another portion was curious and deeply acting strange. 

“N-no”, he stammered, unable to detach his sight from Edward. 

Also his mother shook her head. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know it either”, she admitted. “Please tell us the answer to your tricky riddle.” 

Nygma still looked amused but also a little bit disappointed, even if this expression only scurried for one moment across his slender face. 

Oswald guessed that Edward had hoped that at least one of them would have tried to ascertain the solution. 

“The answer is ‘eyesight’”, he explained jolly. “Some people have a very good one, others are blind and still others are shortsighted, farsighted or just have one eye or are suffering from an eye disease. But most people have eyes.” 

Gertrud made a beatific noise. 

“What an awesome riddle, Mr. Nygma!” 

Oswald just didn’t know what to feel or do. He was confused and slowly but surely he lost control over this heat inside his body. This whole situation was bizarre. 

“So that means you need tetterwort”, Gertrud said in the meantime. 

“Exactly”, Edward confirmed. 

“Well, well, I’ve a few tinctures left”, she mumbled then and walked away from the door towards a lathy cupboard right next to the door where she kept her tinctures. 

Whilst, Oswald couldn’t do otherwise than staring further on. And this time, Edward cocked his head a little in curiosity what caused Os’ heart to throb even more. 

And still he hadn’t any clue why he was feeling so weird. 

At this moment his mother opened the cupboard and fished a tiny leather-bottle out of it. 

“Here it is”, she declared. “Do you know how to use it?” 

Gertrud walked back to Edward who just nodded. 

“Yes. A few drops on my closed lids”, he answered. 

“Correct”, Os’ mother approved. 

Subsequent Nygma payed, after he’d asked for the price. 

“Well, bye then”, he said then with another smile. “I’ll come around if I have enough time to tell some stories.” 

“That would be great”, Gertrud spoke happily. “Have a nice day!” 

“You two as well!”, Edward answered and gave Oswald an intense gaze which caused another hot flash inside the black haired man. 

Now Os was sure: He’d blushed. 

Swiftly he looked to the ground but at the same moment he believed to hear a suppressed laugh from Edward. Oswald looked up again, but right then his mother closed the door. 

“What a nice fella!”, she meant


	3. nightly mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! 🥰 It makes me incredibly happy to see that my story is loved and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter as well! 🤗
> 
> By for now!  
> \- Nencis -

The night brought restlessness. 

Oswald couldn’t find any sleep. He wallowed around fidgety every few seconds and clawed his fingers in the fabric of his blanket. By that time he couldn’t even hold his eyes closed. Instead he looked through the nightly dark bedroom aimlessly. 

Bright moonlight shined thru a single window above Oswalds bed and lighted the tiny room. With its pale fingers the light touched Os’ and Gertruds bed, with stood on the other side, and conjured deep shadows over the bedding and their bodies. 

Oswald heard his mothers calm breathing and envied her. He’d have done anything for a little bit sleep. 

But he was out of luck. He was broad awake and the only thing he could do was thinking about Edward Nygma. This strange man didn’t get out of his mind and Oswald hated it. Whatever he tried to relax, his thoughts always returned to the slender traveler. His whole behavior was so different from what Os was used to that it always floated around his head since he’d seen Edward for the first time. 

If his mother wouldn’t have been in the same room, Oswald would have screamed. 

But as he wasn’t able to do so, he just wallowed around, starting getting angry. 

In no time at all he felt a hot itching wandering through his body while he pressed his jaws painful against each other. Oswald quashed a growl. What was wrong with him? Why did Nygma put him out off his stride so heavily? 

It was almost a miracle that he’d managed it to convince his mother for the rest of the day, that everything was alright. 

But now he was losing control. 

Oswald sighed defeated and rolled on to his back. 

It served no purpose. He had to do what his instincts were already yelling at him: Leaving the cabin and go to the city where he could look for Nygma. It wasn’t that late so there could be a chance to see him somewhere. And even if this all led to nowhere: He had to try it. 

One moment later he sat up as quietly as he could, keeping an eye on his sleeping mother. He really didn’t want to explain why he was leaving his home at this hour. Oswald felt stupid anyway, but he just had to to this. Otherwise he wouldn’t find sleep at all. Os was sure about that. 

Carefully, he pulled his legs out under the blanket and swang them over the edge of the bed while the rest of his body moved automatically and he ended up in a sitting position. 

Now, as he was free from the bedding, Oswald felt cold. He only wore a simple linen nightgown that didn’t protect him from the cold of the night so he hurried to reach out to the foot of the bed were he’d put his regular clothing over the wooden bedframe. 

Oswald hadn’t much clothes so he wore the same outfit for some days before he changed it. Thanks to the aromatic scent that wafted through the cabin, most people didn’t notice when his clothing stank because all they could smell was different herbs. 

Quickly Os doffed his nightgown and donned the white linen shirt and the dark pants whereby he took care that he’s acting as quiet as possible. The fabric rustled silently but Gertrud didn’t wake up. 

After that, Oswald looked to the ground where he could see his leather shoes as dark spots in the moonlight. 

He shivered as he put them on because they were cold. 

Now, the probably most difficult part of this little secret mission was due. Oswald had to sneak into the main room to get his long black coat that he’d left on his chair this evening. 

He almosted laughed. He and sneaking. What a joke. 

But he had to try it. He just had to. Even though it all sank like a stone. 

Os stood up and made a careful limping step forward. His damaged leg caused his foot to haul over the wooden floor. Tensed, Oswald froze and looked at his mother, who only took a deep breath but didn’t wake up. 

He sighed eased and made another few steps until he heard a mumbled “Oswald?” from his mother. 

Immediately, his heardbeat increased. Os turned around and stared at Gertrud, but the old woman just laid there peacefully. With bated breath he waited some seconds if his mother showed signs of being awake, nevertheless she didn’t and kept on breathing calmly. 

Oswalds pulse unbent and after a few more seconds he started to limp again. 

Finally he arrived in the main room and thanks to the moonlight he found the chair easily. 

Os gripped his coat and attired it. Then he moved forward to the door. 

A brisk breeze welcomed him as he left the cabin and let his black strands of hair twitch. The conifers that grew all around the cabin looked like a huge, black and silver striped, wall and swayed gently in the wind. Close by a stream could be heard. 

Oswald lost no time. Right after he’d closed the door he started to follow the stony path that led from the cabin to another, more earthy way which would lead him through a small part of the forest towards Gotham. 

He was thankful for the bright moon that spared him a lamp but contemporary he damned the cold. Instinctive Os crossed his arms and hid his hands in the armpits to feel leastwise a bit warmth. 

It wasn’t longe before he left the forest behind and limped in the direction of the gate that he’d crossed in the morning. Already at this range Oswald could see and hear that the two guards outside had started laughing at him. Their spiteful laughter sounded like cackling and cut the nightly silence. 

Os grimaced in disgust. He hated being derided. Didn’t they have something better to do than gacking? 

Bravely he kept on limping even if it made him more an more angry as he came near the laughing. 

“Hey, Cobblepot!”, one of the guards, a dumpy guy with a dark beard, shouted at Os. “If you hurry, you’ll be at the gate by sunrise!” 

His fellow giggled smugly while Oswald suppressed a snappy answer. He knew that this was only a try to provoce him so that the guards could punish him. 

Without looking at the men in the shiny, silver armor he kept on moving. Meanwhile the glances of the guards bored into his face and Os felt heat rising inside his chest, crawling up his neck towards his cheeks and ears. 

“Thought your mother is a witch”, the other guard now wondered with a belligerent sparkle in his eyes. “Why didn’t you borrow her broom? You would be so much faster!” 

Oswald turned red with rage but didn’t say a word. He was almost at the gate and he really had no time for a conflict. 

“Well, to be honest”, the plump guard started again. “She has to be a callous mother, if she didn’t use her magic to fix your leg.” 

Immediately, Os stopped and looked at the man with nothing but fury. 

“My mother is a honorable person!”, he hissed aggressive, feeling how tears filled his eyes. 

Os blinked hefty while he started limping again. He needed to get away from those numbskulls before his anger could overwhelm him. 

“Are that tears in your eyes?”, he heard the more slender guard ask as he passed the men. “Oh, I know: This old witch has charmed you! You have to do as she wants, right? Poor crip!” 

Instantly, the rage filled Oswalds whole body and he spun around. Heat pulsed through his veins and in his chest and seemed to choke him. His face was a grimace of pure hate. 

“You know nothing about my mother! Nothing!”, he growled. “She isn’t what people call her. She’s better than everyone in Gotham together!” 

“For God’s sake!”, a loud voice from behind interrupted Os’ speech. 

The black haired turned around and saw a third guard coming out of the shadows. One moment later he recognized Harvey Bullock, one of the most reputabled watchmen in Gotham. In his armor and the brightly polished helmed he looked like he was ready for a fight. 

“Is your job so boring that you have to bully someone?”, Harvey called on the two other guards, passing by Oswald. “Cobblepot is harmless! And now do your duty or I’ll tell the queen that some of Gothams protectors don’t take their jobs seriously and I’m pretty sure that this is the last thing you want me to do! Got that?” 

The guards nodded hasty while Bullock sighed. Then he looked at Oswald, which was still shaking angrily. 

“Are you alright?”, he asked. 

Os nodded. 

“Y-yes. Thank you, sir”, he stammered. 

Bullock only bowed his head a little as a sign for Oswald that he could move on. And he needed no second invitation. Immediately, the black haired turned around and started limping again. 

In his head, thousands of thoughts twirled while anger and determination struggled with each other inside his chest. 

It had been a bad idea to come here. And again, it was Nygmas fault. Only because of him, Os had left the cabin. 

A pressed hiss escaped Oswald as he wandered through several side streets. 

What a foolish man he was! He couldn’t think what had come over him to visit Gotham at night just to look for a person he didn’t really know. Anyhow, he couldn’t behave otherwise. He had to do this, even if he had no idea how exactly. 

Frustrated, he stopped and surveyed the surrounding. All he saw was houses that looked like ghostly figures in the moonlight and protracted, pitch-black shadows. Somewhere near was a dive bar, Os could hear subdued voices and smell hot food and beer. 

Sudden footsteps near by caused Oswald to flinch. Instinctive he moved into the shadows, looking alert ahead. 

Only a second later, a bald man came out of the darkness, moving like a predator. He wore a light, black leather armor without helmet and his hands rested on the grips of two shortswords. 

Oswald had the creeping horros. This man was no one else than Victor Zsasz, the deadliest assassin of the royal household. Where he was, there was dead and violence. 

Automatically, Os held his breath and watched Zsasz disappear in a close-by alley. 

He wondered what the bald killer had to do in the poor district, but contemporary he really didn’t wanted to know. He had more important things to do. 

Like finding Edward Nygma.


	4. odd things in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 🤗
> 
> I'm back and I'm so sorry that I've strung you along this long! But my home life is currently a little mess, so ...  
> By all means, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter! And again: Thank you for your support! 😘 
> 
> See you!  
> \- Nencis -

Oswald had no idea how much time had passed when he stopped in an empty impasse. Still, he hadn’t found Nygma and now he started to become frustrated. But he was also mad at himself. 

He’d really thought he could find this mysterious guy in the middle of the night. What an idiot he was! Nygma was probably sleeping like most of the citizens right now. And Oswald had believed he was that weird that he could find him on the streets at night. He didn’t even know why exactly he wanted to see him. He just wanted to. He had to. Os almost laughed in self contempt. 

Then he shook his head. 

This was all imbecile. He should return to the cabin, go to bed and forget this nonsense. 

Sighing, Oswald turned around and flinched at the next second, while a shriek escaped him, as he discovered the slender figure of a man right in front of him. 

Only a heartbeat later, he recognized Edward Nygma, who was looking curious at him. 

Os was still surprised and blinked several times to try to regain his composure. He hadn’t heard a single step! Obviously, Nygma had a very silent walk. And Os didn’t knew, if he liked this. 

“Mr. Nygma”, Oswald accomplished to say, while his heart didn’t want to decelerate. “You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here by this time?” 

Edward stared back, smiling and amused, but still curious. 

“I could ask you the same question, Mr. Kapelput”, he answered. 

It seemed like he wanted to add something else, but Oswald couldn’t help himself and had to correct his sentence. 

“Um, actually, it’s Cobblepot”, he pointed out. 

Edward looked confused. 

“But your mother …", he started to say, but Oswald cut him short. 

“Long story”, Os answered brusquely. 

He really didn’t want to explain this story to Nygma now, but it was essential to him, to be called by the right name. 

Meanwhile, the curiosity in Edwards dark eyes intensified. 

“Well, Mr. Cobblepot: Why are you out here? A city at night is a dangerous place for someone with a damaged leg”, the traveler asked now. 

“It’s also dangerous for strangers”, Os meant a bit defiant, trying to suppress a sheepshily feeling inside his chest that was caused by Nygmas question. 

There was no way he could tell Edward, that he was here because of him. He needed a lie. Now. 

“Indeed, I’ve experienced that”, the other confirmed. “But this isn’t an answer to my question.” 

Suddenly, Oswald felt uncomfortable. Nygmas curiosity was excruciating right now. He couldn’t believe that he seriously had went to Gotham to find this man. What had he been thinking? Well, obviously something stupid. 

And now he was there, right in front of Nygma, who’s still looking eager. 

“Um … I …", Os stammered, thinking about what to say. “I was … looking for a friend, but he wasn’t at home.” 

He felt how he blushed in an instant in light of this lie and thanked the night for its pale moonlight and the deep shadows that touched his face and hid it from Nygma. 

Os knew, he had to lead the focus onto Edward. Otherwise he would only become more sheepshily. 

God, he really didn’t know why he was acting so weird around Nygma. Or rather: Because of him. 

“And you? Why are you not in bed?”, Oswald forced himself to say as certain as he could. 

Immediately, Edward’s eyes started to sparkle in excitement. 

“Many people are trying to understand me by following different views and ideas but only a few know what really is. What am I?”, he asked Os. 

“What?”, the black-haired responded in confusion. 

Another riddle? Why couldn’t Nygma answer properly? Sure, he had told him and his mum that he loved riddles, but was it really nessecary to baffle other people with it? 

“The answer is ‘mystery’”, Edward solved the riddle jolly. “I already know that this city is full of mysteries and I think I found one of the biggest and darkest. I can’t wait to make more inquiries!” 

Oswald almost felt sorry for him. Nygma couldn’t know that the structures of Gotham where made of mysteries and corruption. They were keeping the city sort of alive. 

“You really shouldn’t do this”, he warned the slender man. “There are things in Gotham that should stay untouched.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about my safety. It’s not the first time I take a step into the criminal world”, Nygma answered chilled. “Once I helped to solve a mysterious murder by examining the corpse.” 

Oswald was actually impressed, but he didn’t want to show it. Instead he had the strong feeling that he should open Edward’s eyes. Gotham wasn’t like any other city. 

“Well, sounds interesting, but you have to be careful around here. Gotham is more corrupt and secretive than you could imagine. Slight lead: Earlier, I saw the royal houshold’s deadliest assassin, a bald guy called Victor Zsasz, skulking through the streets. He isn’t very often in the poor district, so maybe someone noticed what you’re doing and send Zsazs to look for you”, Oswald explained, suddenly feeling sincere concerned about Edwards safety. 

To his satisfaction, Nygmas facial features trembled insecure. 

“In that case … “, Edward started to say, looking thoughtful. “I think the best solution is to wait until the coast is clear. But maybe I can work covertly … Maybe you can help me solving this big mystery!” 

Oswald’s jaw dropped. 

“W-what?”, he stuttered. 

Did Nygma really had said that? 

“You could help me!”, the slender man answered excited. 

“Oh, n-no w-wait", Os fended, shaking his head in disbelief. 

He had to clear his thoughts. This couldn’t be happening. But it was. All the warnings … no impact. 

Again, Nygmas features trembled. 

“I’m sorry, If I …", he began but Os cut him short. 

“Listen: You shouldn’t do this. Gotham isn’t like any other city and if you don’t want to end as a corpse in the gutter you should maintain a low profile for the rest of your stay. And don’t tell the people to much about you. Everyone could be a spy or worse. Believe me, when I say that that would be the best. You’ve been very kind to me and I really don’t want to see your dead body. So please, stop this riddle solving.” 

As he had ended, Oswald felt another hot flash rising in his body. Shyly he looked away, while his ears seemed to be on fire. 

God, what was happening here? Os had no idea and just felt churning. 

“Well … “, Edward said after a long break. “I have to reconsider some things anyway, so … I guess I won’t put myself in danger for a time.” 

Oswald chuckled a bit sneery. Was Nygma that stupid? Or just obsessed with solving riddles? Maybe both? 

“Great”, he answered sarcastic. “I can prepare myself for your funeral.” 

The black-haired stared back at Edward who wasn’t offended at all. 

“Do you know what’s interesting?”, the traveler asked him after a thoughtful, little carnivorous look. 

Oswald furrowed his brows. 

“No”, he said then. 

He really had no idea what Edward wanted to intiminate. 

“You havn’t ask me how I can know you’re trustworthy. I mean, I told you all this and the only thing important for you is my safety. Like you said, in a city as corrupt as Gotham I can’t trust anyone, but you’re trying to retain me from danger. Why? Just because I was nice to you? I think this is just a little reason why. The real cause is something else, right? Most of the citizens disapprove of you and your mother. I bet, deep down in your heart you’re hoping that all the madness in Gotham could disappear, but you're afraid of the change. And contemporary you’re trying to protect a possible solution path from its destruction. Am I right? Oh, by the way, I’m pretty sure you’re trustworthy. You look like a frightened bird but there’s fire in your eyes. Hate against the city and its structures. Not the stuff that loyal spies of the royalty are made of, hm?” 

Oswald was speechless. He hadn’t expected such a word-flood and particulary not one filled with truth. 

But how could Nygma know? How could he see all of Oswalds rage and desperate when others couldn’t? How could he be so right with everything he just had said? 

Goddamn, this man was intelligent! 

And only now, Os realized, that he really hadn’t thought about this whole trust topic. But why? Again, he shook his head. This Nygma drove him crazy! 

At that moment, Oswald discovered a sudden change in Edwards face. He had already noticed that his expressions had become more and more predatory while he’d let out his word-flood, but now all of it vanished and Edwards eyes turned big. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry!”, Nygma apologized shaky. “I didn’t mean to do this. I’m so sorry!” 

Oswald just stared back, still confused. What was happening? In a moment of folly, Os imagined Edward having another personality who could take control over the travelers behavior, but only a second later, he discarded it. What rubbish was he thinking? 

“I-It’s okay”, Oswald finally answered, knowing it wasn't true. “I’m not mad or so. You just overran me. You don’t have to feel bad.” 

In fact, Os didn’t know what to do. He wanted to flee and agree with Nygmas words at the same time. And so he just stood there, looking at the slender man, feeling paralysed and troubled. 

But it was Edward who ended this messed up situation. 

“Well, it’s … it’s late and I think we both should go to bed”, he said with a pleading look. 

Oswald couldn’t do otherwise than nod. 

“Y-yes, I think that’s a good idea”, he responded with burning cheeks and ears. 

“Good night then, Mr. Cobblepot.” 

Edward gave Oswald, who returned the goodbye, a last, friendly look with an apologizing smile. Then he turned around and disappeared within a few seconds.


	5. tears and blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back! 😊
> 
> I don't know what took me so long to write this chapter, but now it's finished and ready for you 😊 And thank you so much for your support, I can't descripe how happy you make me every time I upload a new chapter 🥰   
> Oh and I really hope you like the last scene 😊 
> 
> See you!  
> \- Nencis -

Days passed and since their strange meeting at night, Oswald hadn’t seen anything from Edward. It was like he had dissolved into thin air. And this made Os worried. 

Over and over again, he found himself musing afraid. Had something happened to Nygma? Had Zsasz found him an brought him to the queen? Did Edward rot in a prison cell? Had he been tortured? Or was he already dead? 

Oswald shook his head with an aggressive hiss and blinked several times. 

Again, he wondered at his behavior. Yes, Nygma was a very strange guy and Os couldn’t deny that he wanted to know more about Edward but still … They hadn’t spend that much time that such a strong connection could have emerged. But it had happened, even if Oswald had no idea how. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

Focus was what he needed right now. 

Like the days before, Oswald had searched for work to escape his worried thoughts and so he ended up sticking around Gertrud. She was always glad about the help of her son, but she’d also noticed that something was wrong. Os knew that it was only a matter of time until she would ask him and if he was honest, he had no idea what he could answer. 

Otherwise, there was no way for him to do something else. He’d tried but every time he found himself looking for Nygma at some point. The only expedient was being around Gertrud, because there he had to force himself to behave like always. 

“Oswald!” 

Flinching, Os opened his eyes as he heard the voice of his mother. All of a sudden, his worries seemed to be far away, as he realized again that he was standing in the herb garden right behind the cabin. 

“M-mother?”, Oswald stammered, still taken by surprise. 

Swiftly, he looked around and found her nearby some yarrow plants. Her wooden basket was already filled with a few stems and also with sage. Now, Gertrud had turned towards him and looked a bit caring. 

“Is everything alright? You don’t look good, my boy. Are you getting ill?”, she asked him with big eyes. 

Immediately, Oswald felt cought. 

“I … I was in thought”, he answered then, smiling shaky. 

He really hoped, Gertrud wouldn’t ask any more questions, but that wouldn’t fit with her. And he was right. 

“Oh, Oswald”, she began and started to walk towards him. “I can see that you’re dealing with something. Since days, you look so unhappy. Please tell me, what’s eating you!” 

Abruptly, Os’ throat felt dry. 

He couldn’t tell his mother about Edward. But he didn’t want to lie to her either. 

“I … I’m … It’s … “, he stuttered, struggling for words. 

What could he say? Which words wouldn’t be a lie and didn’t reveal too much? 

“Well, I … “, he heard himself say. “I met someone, but not a woman, mother. He’s kind to me and I was hoping, we could become friends, but I haven’t seen him in days, so …" 

Oswald stopped as he felt that it was true and that he was blushing slightly. He did wish for a friendship with Nygma, even if he didn’t know him very well and didn’t understand his own behavior. He just felt drawn to him. 

“Oh, my poor boy”, answered Gertrud sympathetic and touched his right cheek with her hand. “It’s my biggest wish to see you happy and I pray every day that you’ll find a good and true friend one day.” 

Oswald’s eyes began to burn as some tears accumulated there. 

Since he was a little, he’d never had a real friend. The most of the other children didn’t want to play with him, because the citizens had told them, Gertrud would be a witch and so the kids started to bully him. Some had act as if they didn’t believe their parents, just to obtain his friendship surreptitously and make him a laughingstock by using him for stupid dares at cost of his mothers work. 

And his misfortune was still with him. He had no friends, no partner, no job, no glorious future outlooks. Just because of what people said and believed. And because he was a cripple. 

“I know, mother”, he managed to respond husky, while a single tear ran over his pale face. 

“Oh, Oswald”, said Gertrud moved, set her basket aside and gave him a squeeze. 

Instantly, Os reciprocated her gesture, dropped his own basket and wrapped his arms around his mother. Now he couldn’t hold the rest of his tears back any longer. With a huge shivering, he started to cry, hiding his face in his mothers crook of the neck. 

She started to pet his head and Oswald felt immediately safe and protected, even if he couldn’t stop crying. Automatically, he clawed his fingers in the fabric of her clothes. 

At least, he had his mother. The only person who truly cared about him. 

Later that day, Oswald was more restless than before. 

Since he’d cried in his mothers arms and admitted to himself that he wanted to become friends with Edward, even if there were other feelings he didn’t understand, his thoughts about the traveler had increased. Unsettled, he’d helped Gertrud but right now he couldn’t focus on anything. 

So Oswald had decided to take a break and go for a walk, to clear his thoughts. 

Just now he was on a little path in the middle of the forest, surrounded by birches, maples, beeches and oaks. Os enjoyed the peace but his thoughts didn’t find any rest. He could have screamed. 

One moment he was about to do so, but then he heard the muffled sound of hooves. 

Oswald stopped limping and looked behind. He expected to see an envoy or a warrior, but to his surprise he saw no less than Edward Nygma, riding his beautiful, white horse. The travelers slender body was covered by a long, green coat, while his legs were hidden by cream-colored trousers. As always, Edward wore his black hat and the black gloves. 

“Mr. Cobblepot!”, he exclaimed, looking as astonished as Oswald. 

“Mr. Nygma”, the black-haired man answered automatically and with a big, happy smile, while heat grew inside his body and his heartbeat increased. 

He was so relieved about Edwards presence that he noticed his joy and blushing only a moment later what only boosted the heat inside him. Shyly he looked to the ground, knowing that Edward could see his reaction. 

“What are you doing outside here?”, Oswald heard Nygmas question. 

The traveler brought his horse to a halt right next to him. 

Os raised his head … and hesitated. Was that shyness in Edwards face? And signs of blushing? Or was he seeing things that weren’t there? Oswald was confused, but didn’t have more time to wonder, because he just started to talk. 

“W-well, I was going for a walk”, he said unsettled and with burning ears. “Clear my thoughts, you know? I had a bad day, or better said a few bad days successionally and … Mr. Nygma, where have you been recently? I haven’t seen you since our conversation that one night and I … I was … I thought, maybe … “ 

He stopped while is lips began to shake and stared back to the ground. What was he talking? And why sounded he so whiny? But damn, the heat inside him drove him crazy and he just had to act like this, even if he didn’t want it. 

“You bothered about me”, clarified Edward at this moment. 

First, Oswald didn’t dare to look at Nygma, but then, his curiosity won and so he raised his head again. 

A warm shiver ran through his whole body immediately, as he saw the warm sparkle in the riders dark eyes. It looked so … affectionate. 

“Y-yeah, I … I think so”, Oswald stammered and smiled shaky. 

“You’re a very caring person”, responded Edward. “It’s not often that people are like this. To appease you: I did what you told me. I maintained a low profile.” 

Os sighed relieved and grinned. Nygma had listened to him! Somehow, this made him incredibly happy and for a moment he wanted to drown in the heat he felt. 

“So, you stopped trying to solve riddles in Gotham?”, he asked anyhow. 

Instantly, Edward looked away. 

“Actually, no”, he confessed. “I wanted to wait a few days until the things have calmed down.” 

Oswalds facial traits froze. He couldn’t believe what he just had heared. Fear gripped after his heart. 

“B-But …", he stuttered. 

“Don’t worry, I know more about the structures in Gotham now. This little retreat helped me watching the city”, Nygma answered with an excited sparkle in his eyes. 

Os flinched impalpable as he saw the glint. This man seemed to be obsessed with riddles! And for a second, Oswald found it kind of creepy. 

“I know, what you want to say”, Edward continued now. “But I’ll be careful. And my offer still holds. You could work with me.” 

All over a sudden, the travelers face looked predatory again and his dark eyes seemed to stare right into Oswalds soul. 

“I know you want it!” 

“I-I … “, Oswald stammered, incapable of thinking. 

Meanwhile, Edward shook his head hefty. 

“Sorry”, he mumbled then. “It’s just … Well, you know, that the forest isn’t a safe place for you because of your leg, right?” 

Confused about the sudden change of subject and the loss of Nygmas predatory voice and look, Os just stared back. His feelings went crazy. What was happening? But somehow, he was relieved that this weird talk about Nygmas riddle obsession has stopped. And when he looked into Edwards eyes, that looked all normal again, he saw a begging expression in it. 

And so he couldn do otherwise than play along. 

“Yes, I … I’m aware of that”, he answered. “I … didn’t realize how fare I already walked.” 

Edward chuckled. 

“Oh, sounds familiar”, he laughed. “Would you mind if I accompany you for a while?” 

“Absolutely not!”, it came enthusiastic from Oswald, while a warm wave of heat overran him. 

Rashly and blushing, he corrected his behavior in an instant. 

“I-I … I mean: You can stay”, he stammered, hearing his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

Nygma looked at him amused, curious and somehow shy, even if Oswald wasn’t sure about the latter. 

At that moment, Edwards horse neighed in a low tone. Surprised, Os flinched, while Edward chuckled again. 

“You don’t have to be afraid. Salomon is a good boy”, he explained, petting his horse on the neck. “Have you ever rode a horse?” 

Oswald shook his head in shame. He had always wanted to sit on a horse, but first, there was no money to buy one and now he was a cripple. 

Meanwhile, Edward didn’t overlook the wistful look at Os’ face. 

“Would you like to try it?”, he asked curious. 

Oswald made big eyes. 

“B-but … I can’t. My leg …", he began but Edward cut him short. 

“You don’t have to do anything. You just have to sit on Salomons back, I’ll do the rest”, the traveler explained friendly. 

Oswald didn’t know, how to respond, but then his excitement took over. 

“Alright”, was all he managed to say. 

Edwards smile increased and only a moment later he put out his hand. Again, Oswald was surprised. He’d expectet Nygma to descend so that he could mount Salomon himself. But in the same moment, he found this sudden situation much more interesting. 

He took Edwards hand and let himself hoist a bit so that he could get onto Salomon’s back. Insecured, Oswald tried to acclimate himelf to this new bizarre feeling. 

“Weird”, he mumbled with a shaky laugh, while attempting to find a good position without losing balance. 

Edward glanced at Oswald. 

“You can wrap your arms around my belly”, he told him. 

Os blushed immediately. The imagination of touching Edward filled him with shyness and let his ears and jaws burn. 

“O-okay”, he forced himself to answer, hoping Nygma didn’t notice. 

Carefully, he leaned forward and did as he’d been told. A light shiver ran through his body, as he felt the nearness of Edward. And again, he started to blush but this time, a little smile appeared on his face and he began to stare at Nygma, who’s already looking ahead . 

“Ready to go?”, he wanted to now, checking on Oswald once again. 

“Y-yes”, the black-haired man stammered, taken by surprise by Nygmas look back. 

“Good”, the traveler chuckled and averted his gaze quick. 

Then, his ears turned a bit red.


	6. a disturbing watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's my (delayed) Christmas present! 🤗
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the Christmas time! (And the chapter as well) 🤗 Since this is the last chapter I'll upload this year I also wish you a successful start to the new year 😊
> 
> See you in 2021!   
> \- Nencis -

Riding was an odd thing for Oswald. At first, he couldn’t get used to that shaking and almost fell of the horse, even if he had clutched on Edward, but after a while he felt safer. In fact, he’d allowed himself to be persuaded to try trot. However, Os had decided quickly, that he prefered a slower pace for now. Trot was way to bouncy for him. 

And so, he and Edward made their way through the forest. Still, there was this burning feeling inside Oswald but he’d already noticed that Edward always seemed to start blushing if Os braced his clutch around the rider’s belly from time to time. 

Somehow, this gave Oswald a safety and he noted how his shyness decreased. 

While riding, they started a little conversation and before Os knew what was happening, he caught himself telling Nygma a lot of details from his past and the city, whereas Ed himself hadn’t told much personal things but asked many questions about Oswald and Gotham. 

Confused he became silent. Edwards vibes just let him talk uncontrolled and somehow it felt like a part of the traveler tried to sound him out. 

“Is everything okay?”, asked Nygma now, looking back, while directing his horse onto a wide path. 

“Y-yes, I’m okay”, answered Oswald hastily. “It’s just … I just realized that I was talking so much about me. What about you? What have you to tell? I’m sure you’ve experienced a lot of things.” 

At the same moment, the black-haired man discovered this odd, scary sparkle in Edwards eyes again, but it was very subtle. 

“Oh, yeah”, Edward chuckled a bit predatory. “I’ve made some experiences.” 

Saying this, he started to look foreward again, while Oswald became thoughful. What were these little predator vibes? It was fascinating and creepy at the same time. 

At that point, Edward cleared his throat and continued, this time in his usual, jaunty voice. 

“I think the best way to share facts about me is to do it at your home. You’re not the only one there who wants to hear of my adventures, remember?” 

Os did. Gertrud also wanted to hear his stories. 

“Yes, I remember”, he said a little grumpy. 

Someway he wanted to listen to Nygma alone and not with his mother around. 

“Well, the cabin is right ahead. I can ask your mum right now when I could come around for storytelling”, the traveler said now, pointing with his right index finger in the mentioned direction. 

Oswald peeked over Nygmas shoulder and saw that the man in the green coat was right. They were almost at the little building and there was also Gertrud, hanging out some laundry on a thin string taut between two little birches next to the cabin. 

All over a sudden, the black-haired was rushed. He didn’t want that his mother saw him like this: Sitting on a horse, clutching a former customer and looking shy, while blushing from time to time. 

“Um... Mr. Nygma?”, he stammered and clawed his fingers unwanted in the riders clothes. 

To Oswalds satisfaction and relief, Edward stopped his horse and looked at him. This time, there was only concern in his dark eyes and either shyness or that weird predatory expression. 

“What’s the matter?”, he asked worried. 

“M-my mother...”, Oswald stuttered shaky, peeking past Edward to check on Gertrud. 

“Oh, I understand”, answered Nygma and sounded almost disappointed. “Well, in that case …" 

“Oswald!” 

Gertruds call echoed trough the forest. 

“Crap!”, Os cursed, clawing his fingers even more into the fabric. 

At the same moment, he thought to hear a suppressed laugh from Nygma, but as he looked at him, his face didn’t reveal anything, but a fade flash of his strange predatory side that was about to disappear. However, Oswald had no time to wonder. Gertrud was already on her way to them and had almost reached both. 

“Oh, thank God, you’re okay!”, she exclaimed motherly as she finally arrived. “You’ve been vanished for hours!” 

Immediately, Oswald felt bad, as he saw the caring look in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, mother”, he apologized, bowing his head in shame. “I’ve lost track of time. I didn’t mean to cause you anxiety.” 

“The forest is a dangerous place!”, scolded Gertrud, still troubled. “What were you thinking?” 

“Mother, I...”, Os stuttered, struggling for words. 

“It’s alright, Miss Kapelput”, Edward chimed in in a polite tone. “I saw him entering the forest and since I know, how dangerous forests can be, I decided to accompany him.” 

Instantly, Gertruds facial traits softened and she gave Nygma a thankful look. 

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Nygma”, she said, while he mumbled a “No probs.”. 

Meanwhile, Oswald was glad about the conversation between the rider and his mother. So, no one noticed, that his ears had turned fiery red again. 

“By the way, I want you to ask something, Miss Kapelput”, Edward continued. “I would like to come around for storytelling, since I know that you’re interested in my adventures.” 

The rider looked back at Oswald, who started smiling immediately, as Edward’s glimpse fell onto him. 

“And not only you”, Nygma ended. 

A warm shiver ran through Oswalds body. He knew he was red like a berry, but somehow, he didn’t care this time, as long as Edward had been looking at him. Only when he drawed his attention back to Gertrud, Os became sheepishly. 

“You can stay right now, if you like and tell some of your stories while eating a soup. I was about to cook anyway”, Gertrud said at that point. 

Oswald knew she felt the urge to thank Edward with a dinner for looking after him. This was the way she was. 

“Sounds great”, Edward agreed. “I haven’t had a warm meal today.” 

“One mor reason to stay”, said Gertrud, looking at Salomon. “Oh, you can tether your horse next to the herb garden behind the cabin. There’s an old, crooked tree with hanging branches.” 

“Good to know”, Nygma thanked her and then looked back at Oswald. “Do you want to descend here or behind the cabin?” 

Os wasn’t sure. On the one hand he felt uncomfortable because his mother saw him blushing and behaving like a fool but on the other hand he didn’t want to stop touching Edward since he felt kinda safe with him, especially after he had seen him shy, too. Besides, Oswald didn’t know if he could descend alone and if not he wanted to get help from Edward and from no one else. He was a bit surprised about the prossessive vibe vibrating inside him as he thought that, but somehow it felt good. 

“Behind the cabin”, he heard himself say, staring right into Edwards dark eyes. 

The traveler began to smile in a very affectionate way, that drove Oswald crazy. 

“Good”, said Nygma, looking ahead swiftly while his cheeks and ears turned a bit red. 

Only one moment later, they started to move again. Gertrud said something what sounded like “See you inside!”, but Oswald didn’t listen. He focused on Edward and noticed that he was more than happy to enjoy this riding situation a bit longer. And yes: He enjoyed it. There were no doubts. Since he had seen the rider blushing, Oswald was more relaxed. Could it be that Edward didn’t understand his own feelings either? But what was he feeling? Was he as lonely as Oswald, searching for a good friend? 

All over a sudden, he was curious. Maybe he could find out more later. Either by listening carefully to his stories or by talking to him. 

Oswald felt his heartbeat pounding in his chest. The mere thought of coming to know Edward better made him excited. He almost chuckled as he realized something. Oswald had never really liked riddles a lot but now, as a riddle-obsessed man was around him, he had found his own riddle to solve and he didn’t mind. Au contraire, he was on fire! 

“We’re there.” 

Edwards voice let Oswald wince. He hadn’t noticed anything, since he had mused so much. But only one moment later, the black haired saw, that the traveler was right. They just had stopped at the crooked tree. 

“You can descend now.” 

“Yes. Well …" 

Oswald looked to the ground insecure. All at once, the grass beneath seemed to be far away and he just couldn’t release Edward. His arms and hands were like frozen. 

“Oh, I … I didn’t realize how high … I mean … and my leg … sometimes it hurts and …", he heard himself stutter. 

God, he was behaving like an idiot again and he hated it! Just because of his damn crippled leg that let him feel weak and made him slow and clumsy! Without his injury, there would have been no problem. 

“I’ve an idea, but for that, you have to let go of me”, told him Edward right now. 

Oswald looked at him a little shocked. 

“Let go of you?”, he repeated. 

Automatically, he boosted his clutch, staring at Nygma like a frightened child. He didn’t want to release him. He felt safe by touching him. 

Meanwhile, Edward gave him a smile full of affection. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to be afraid. Salomon won’t harm you and I promise you that I will take care of you. But to help you down to the ground you have to take your hands off me”, he explained patient. 

Hesitantly, Oswald did as he was told. Edwards words had given him some trust, but he was still insecure. 

“And now?”, the black haired asked afterwards. 

Without touching the traveler he felt really uncomfortable and the whole time he feared a movement from Salomon which could cause him to lose his balance. 

“Now you have to move backwards. Just a little bit.” 

“What?” Oswald exclaimed indignant. “You never mentioned that!” 

Edward chuckled, looking amused and slightly blushed. 

“If I had, you never would have let go off me.” 

Os smirked for one second and nodded. Then he moved carefully and slowly. He already knew, that he would be glad, if this whole bizarre situation was over. Yes, he felt safe with Nygma but he hated feeling weak and needy. Besides, Gertrud could watch them, if she looked out of a window and he really didn’t want to know, what she would think if she saw them doing weird things on a horse. 

“Alright, just wait a second” Nygma continued. 

Interested, Oswald watched Edward descend, whereby the traveler minded to pull his right leg to his body so that he didn’t kick Os from the horse. 

After that, Edward took the reins and fixed them on one thick branch. Only then he came back to Oswald who’s waiting eager. 

“What now?”, he wanted to know. 

The slim man hold his arms out towards Oswald. 

“Let yourself slide from Salomon, I’ll hold you. And grip my shoulders, that will give you safety” Nygma commised the black haired. 

Oswald nodded. He trusted Edward in this and so he leaned towards him, gripped his shoulders and let himself sink into his arms. The rider clutched him immediately and Os felt the strengh he used to let him slip to the ground safely. At the same time, Edward pressed him against his chest which was why Oswald couldn’t do otherwise than inhale Nygmas scent. 

The rider smelled of candle smoke, forest, horse barn and something undefinable what scent a bit like honey and milk, but only faintly. Oswald liked it. It was kinda … soothing. 

“You’re heavier than you look” Edward chuckled right now. 

Os looked up to the taller man, who had still had his arms around him, and saw shyness all over his face. Immediately, the black-haired laughed and blushed, too, unable to stop staring at Edward. Preoccupied, he started to crease the collar of Nygma’s coat, still giggling, while the other man couldn’t behave otherwise as well. 

“Thanks, Mr. Nygma” Os managed to say after a few seconds. 

“Edward.” 

“What?”, asked Oswald, blinking several times. 

Was this was he tought it was? 

“Please call me Edward.” The traveler repeated with an awaiting sparkle in his eyes. 

A warm shiver ran though Oswald and his heartbeat increased. He was allowed to call him by his first name! Somehow, this made him incredibly happy. 

“Yes, I will”, he heard himself say with a smile. “ … If you call me Oswald.” 

Edward chuckled. 

“I will … Oswald.” 

Again, heat exploded inside Os’ body. How Edward had pronounced his name … predatory and full of affection at the same time. Oswald hoped that Nygma would do this again the next time, but only if there was no one around. Yes, he really liked this kind of pronounciation and didn’t even feel ashamed therefore. 

They kept on looking at each other for some more seconds, smiling and fiery red, then Edward suddenly cleared his throat, released Oswald and took a step backwards. 

“Um... whe should go inside”, he said, shuning eye contact. 

Os was disappointed about the sudden destruction of this moment, but he tried to carry it off well. After all, there was Gertrud inside the cabin, cooking and waiting to hear some stories. 

“Y-yes, we should” Oswald agreed. 

A short time later, they sat at table, eating a herb-soup, while Edward had already started to tell some stories. Right now he described how he’d helped some guards to find a serial killer by using flour on a broken vase that had been used to hurt the victim. 

Oswald and Gertrud listened entranced. 

“The idea just popped up in my head” Edward said with sparkling eyes. “So I tried it and ‘Ta-da!’: Fingerprints! I drawed them into one of my little books with empty pages immediately. Oh, and you can’t imagine the looks of the guards! Yes, the weird stranger had made a breakthrough discovery and was about to solve the riddle.” 

Now, Edwards expression lost a bit of his mirth. 

“So, they claimed my breakthrough as their discovery. And of course: They found the murderer. Yey.” 

This time, his mirth came back again. 

“But: They wouldn’t have nailed it without me. So this whole story is at least a little victory for me.” 

Gertrud made a ecstatic sound, while Oswald couldn’t stop staring at Edward. The way he had told his story had been hypnotizing and he had to admit that he was a bit jealous. Adventures seemed not only to be dangerous but also fun. He noticed, that he had the urge to experience some adventures, too. Maybe he should help Edward with the riddles here in Gotham. But he knew the city and that made it not that easy. 

Oswald sighed scarcely audible, taking a spoonful of the soup. It tasted aromatic and a bit watery. 

“May I ask why you’ve decided to travel around?”, asked Gertrud now. 

Interested, Os looked back to the man in front of him. He still wanted to know more personal stuff about Edward, but he almost flinched as he saw a dark shadow of sadness darting over Nygma’s face. 

“I’m everywhere but I don’t look always the same. Some fear me, some seek me, some bring me to others. What am I?” Edward babbled absent, avoiding eye contact. 

Confused, Oswald froze. What was happening here? It was like Edward had turned into an other person. A broken, sad person. 

“Death”, he heard himself say. 

At the same time, he wondered what had given him that idea. He hadn’t thought on the riddle for one second. 

Meanwhile, Edward nodded, still looking at the tabletop. 

“Right”, he said glumly. “Death is the reason why I left my hometown and travel around.” 

“Oh, poor you!” Gertrud uttered moved. “What happened? Did you lose your family?” 

Oswald felt uncomfortable immediately. He knew his mother was caring but sometimes she didn’t notice when she crossed the line. 

“Mother, you...”, he began but Edward cut him short by looking at him propitiatory. 

“It’s okay, Oswald. I can’t carry this sadness with me forever, can’t I?” 

Then, the traveler looked at Gertrud. 

“No, I didn’t lose my family. I lost my girlfriend. Kristen”, he said with a sad smile. “Someone choked her to death and I … I just can’t live in my hometown anymore. For me it’ll always be the place she died and … no, I just can’t.” 

Oswald surveyed him with a strange feeling growing inside him, while Gertrud made big eyes in dismay. 

“Poor you!”, she repeated. 

Meanwhile, Os had realized what he was feeling. On the one hand, there was compassion but on the other hand … he was jealous of Kristen. Oswald almost laughed in disbelief. How could he be jealous of a dead woman? And why was there also something that felt like satisfaction in light of her death? 

Now he was a bit scared of himself, but only a bit. Bizarrely he wasn’t as shocked as he should be. 

To distract himself, Oswald focused on Edward again. All of a sudden, the slim man seemed to be harried. He couldn’t sit still and looked around restless. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I could talk about her death, but …”, he mumbled, shaking his head and clenching his fists. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to feel ashamed” Gertrud tried to calm him, but Edward stood up. 

“I think I should go” He said. “I’m sorry. This topic is … I thought I was ready... ” 

He looked at Os. 

“See you, Oswald.” 

Then he turned around and nearly fled out of the cabin. The black-haired gawked towards the door, being to confused to do something else. 

“Poor soul”, he heard Gertrud say. 

A sudden shout of rage from outside swallowed her residual words up, while Oswald flinched in surprise. He recognized Edwards voice and felt the urge to check on him instantly. 

He stood up and limped as fast as he could outside. His heartbeat increased with every step he took. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it. 

“Edward?”, he shouted. 

Oswald thought he would hear incomprehensible words from behind the cabin, but he wasn’t sure. So he forced himself to limp faster. 

“Edward, are you alright?”, he tried it again. 

One moment later he arrived at the herb-garden from where he could look at the crooked tree. And there was Edward, too, nearby his horse. He paced up and down and didn’t seem to realize what was going on around him, while he solilosquized. 

Oswald stopped, as he noticed something weird. It didn’t look like a normal monolog. No, it seemed like Edward was talking to someone. Again and again, he behaved, as if there was another person next to him. Oswald heard Edward hissing things like “Go away!” and “No, that’s not true!” while the traveler spun around from time to time and acted as if he would spit his venom at another person. 

Os got scared and bursted into shivers. Did Nygma had delusions? 

“Edward!” He forced himself to shout. 

This time, the tall man flinched and discovered Oswald. Immediately, shock spread out on his face. 

“Oswald” He gasped. 

“Edward, what’s wrong?”, asked Os. 

Even if he was scared, he wanted to understand this whole situation. 

“It’s nothing”, answered Edward shaky, moving towards Salomon. “Go back inside!” 

Oswald knew it was a lie and this fact hurt him. 

“But …" The black-haired tried it again. 

“No, Oswald” Edward retorted, this time with a darker sounding voice. “Everything is okay. I just can’t handle my feelings right now.” 

Os recognized the predator vibes and froze. Something told him not to come any closer although he wanted to conceive Edwards behavior. 

And so he watched him untie his horse and mounting it. Only one moment later, Edward spurred Salomon and rushed past Oswald, who gazed back at him, feeling hurt and troubled.


End file.
